


Not Without You

by PenBinaryFan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Bucky doesn't fall, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: This is heavily inspired by ThatOneGreyGhost and their work "If I Fell With You".Steve caught Bucky just in time. Changing Bucky's fate into one that mirrored Steve's.Very WIP
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Fell with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105184) by [ThatOneGreyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreyGhost/pseuds/ThatOneGreyGhost). 



The sound of the train mixed with the harsh push and pull of the wind; creating a white noise that burned with the cold of their ears. 

Its the firm clasp of Steve's hand on Bucky's that brings the hypnotic lure of that white noise to a near halt.

Its the far too deafening thud of their pulse piercing through them as they sit on the train floor.

The rumbling beneath their adrenaline laced bodies begin to ride the wave of " ** _That was too close..._** ".

Neither saying a word, they look to each other for the sign that confirms the reality of what almost happened.

Their hands never having pulled apart, still firmly held in the life altering grasp.

With a shared sign of relief and acceptance, they hurry to their feet. An unspoken agreement is shared with a nod:

_**"We can't think about this right now."** _

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Just wanted to post it before I let AO3 draft graveyard even have a chance to think about it.


End file.
